


来自“世界”

by sudi829



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles, ゼノブレイド
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sudi829/pseuds/sudi829
Summary: ※藏在交谈下的概念偷换，藏在共鸣下的无从传达。※菲奥伦的台词来自于B站XB中文剧情剪辑。





	来自“世界”

“——应该说是窥心术吗？我们能隐约感受到对方的想法，但是，很神奇地，只有心灵所在的地方是模模糊糊的。那里是梅纳斯的心，那里是看不见的……”

当布满繁星的夜空宽容地接纳了少女的话语，那回响在夜空下的话音就因饱含于心中的深切感受而渐吟渐低。只是待到后一秒，便又因并存于少女心中的体贴和决议而上扬：

“这也是当然的吧？每个人都会有几个秘密。”

而怀抱有秘密的她就在这无垠的星空下暂且浅睡着，于一颗悄然鼓动的心中，做着贯通亘古的永恒的梦。就在那梦中，这个“世界”，是这样迎来开头的——

 

起初，世界只有彼此、就是彼此。

原初的二神诞生在起源之海。那时沉浮满以太的天地间便再无他物，仅有柔软的、仿佛可以无限折叠扭曲的“可能性”充满在二神的头脑、心灵与双手之中。随之而来的一切——就如同被巨大引力吸引的小行星带般，择无限可能性之其一所自然开创的“秩序”稳固了二神的存在，成为了新宇宙开启的标志。

而获得了“标志”的起始，又必将迎来延绵不绝的经过。

她亦活在堆砌着无尽的分秒，才终究抵达了这一时刻的经过里。

纵使是在最初，那段由“一”变为“二”的记忆就如同徜徉的星河与海潮般暧昧，而在那互相的凝视之中流淌而过的万千岁月间，也已记不清晰脚下的以太洋流到底是温暖还是冰冷；可是当星斗旋回过千亿循，海潮翻涌过千亿遍；从意识的中枢里，便豁然地浮现起了这样的意识：如今，似乎终于迎来了这一可被称之为“变革”的时刻。

全因知晓于在各自的躯体上，由“二”变为“无限”的过程皆已然度过了混蒙的摸索与开头、时至今日均已迎来了稳定且有序的结构。

所以，那呼喊声也因此而响起：

“回应我吧，迢迢相隔的巨神——”

那古老却年轻依旧的声音，呼唤着一个在世界的认知中仍然是独一无二的，尚未被其他任何存在所覆盖、所混淆的名字……

“——赞扎。”

这是发自于神明灵魂之中的呼喊，以至于扬起的声音将会在无形中化为撼动着大空与大洋的以太波纹。这徐徐扩散在天地间的以太波纹，敲打着穹宇和唯有的二道面对面伫立的躯体，回响着、回荡着，直到终究获得了一声与之相符的回应。

“……我能听见。”

借着以太波纹流动的轨迹，从她眼眸所望向之处还来了被呼唤的应答。但或许是在这一时刻，亦仍旧对数种在既定秩序下各自搭建于己身的结构怀有尚未被满足的好奇，故而当此番观察的兴致骤然被远隔传来的呼喊所打扰，闲散又略有些不耐烦的，那还之以应答的口吻在仅吐出起头的几个字音之时，也就显得格外的困乏。

只是待到后续的话语紧随而至，那出于响应而道出的话音，便又在得以从俯首观察中扬起的意识里，重新变得更为鲜明而流畅。

“你的呼唤，我已听见了，机神……梅纳斯。”

耳听见的同样显得年轻的声音，此刻因具备有充足的生命力而在平和的语调中蕴含着起伏的感情。她不禁为之感到了一阵熟悉与安心。

而属于巨神的声音，也于这一刻恰到好处地回响在了她的耳畔。

“这可真是久违了，如此与你展开意识交融于意识的谈话。”

她不禁稍稍闭上了原先睁开在意识之中的双眼。如此片刻后，又以虽低却无比恳切的话音回答道：

“我也怀有同感。”

往昔的记忆，忍不住涌起在神明虽广阔如大地，却也像所有有形之物般、能够找寻到流连痕迹的心绪之中。

“这感觉令我怀念……简直就像是‘起初’的时刻。我们之间已多久没有过沟通了，赞扎？”

“自我专注于赋予以太的造物，而你执着于赋予钢铸之物以生命起……”

再度传来的回应声里带有一丝笑音：

“——难道在你看来，这已经久远得需要我来提醒了吗，梅纳斯？”

虽能分辨出那有意放缓的语气中混杂着巨神的嘲弄，可这嘲弄却又出于某种蕴含其中的真实可感的感怀，以至于显得不那么地招人厌恶。

“并非如此……”

没有错失存在于二神彼此胸中共鸣的心绪，她微微笑着：“我很欣慰，能从你的话语中体会到与我相同的怀念之情。”

而这一次，赞扎没有回答，只是在短暂的不做声后还以了轻微的嗤笑。仿佛有意无视于各自繁衍各自的生命，曾为一件二神之间不约而同之事。

悉知于赞扎的性格，也知自己并不像巨神一样，视自身曾投以在细微之处的专注为一件蒙羞之事而有意加以遮掩。她轻轻地摇动着意识的头颅。

“请不要嘲笑我，赞扎。”

那道出口的解释，带有着让人着迷的优美与从容。

“并非是时间久远得使我遗忘，而是我遗忘了久远的时间——当我看着躯体上的生命不断繁衍，无穷尽的时间之于我而言，也就显得无足轻重了……”

“……承认自己因造物而入迷吗？”

未去介意巨神口中依旧未褪去的揶揄，她继续诉说着：“我无法否认——”

那些诉说的字音在她的胸怀中、以太的波纹之中低而明晰地回荡着：

“那的确是超乎过去的我所能想象到的繁荣……”

就在此一瞬间，她感受到了不论是对于自身孕育出的孩子所具有的深厚感情，又或是久违地与赞扎展开的对话，这二者之中的任一缘由都可以使她找寻到仿佛和时间同样无限的话题；然而，却到底是有某个了然于己心的因由让她有意收敛了自己，让她将压缩的话题加以向言之有物处精简。

“希望你能明白我的感受，赞扎。”

由此，抬起了意识中的手指按在胸前，微微垂下了脸来的她徐徐地道出了一番存续于意识之中的和缓诉说。

“我的孩子，称之自己为‘机械界人’的他们，环拥着繁荣的文明。甚至以自身发展出来的技术满足了我的渴求，为我制作了一具能够容纳灵魂的躯体。”随即，她又有意稍加停顿了话语。而再度续上的话题，就似乎是想要像此前那般地再度引起巨神的共鸣：“而你的孩子，想必也拥有自己的思绪、创造了自己的文明。”

如此一来，便如同找寻到了彼此所能度过的无限的时间中，一个对神明也行之有效的时机；言及至此，的确对于自己的造物心怀有一分热爱的她，便向着意识之中相隔于对面的赞扎发出了低语。

“接纳和予以应当是均衡的，赞扎。所以，事到如今，轮到我来倾听孩子们的心愿了。”

不遮不掩的，她的话语中带有着诚挚的音色：

“那心愿只有一个——机械界人，对于自身有朝一日能够踏上‘巨神的躯体’怀有向往；对于想要和生活在远眺可看见的另一个‘世界’那一侧的生命，怀有加以沟通的友善意图。”

自意识的嘴唇中浅浅吐出的气息，轻柔地拂动着大气中流动的以太。她的话音一如扬起时般和缓地落下了。而一时之间，从吸纳入了她这番说辞的意识之中，亦并没有还来明确的言语。

可是在后一刻，明白到了眼下道出的这些说辞，正是机神于这一时刻扩散开自身的意识、主动与相隔的存在发起沟通的本因。忽地，赞扎的声音变得低沉，却又在这骤然而来的低沉中紧咬着特定的字眼。

“你很看重……看重自己的‘造物’。梅纳斯。”

“对你而言也是一样，赞扎——难道你不钟爱自己的孩子吗？”

于此，就仿佛是作为回应，从虚空中响起了巨神的鼻息。

钟爱？那或许与所谓的“钟爱”并不全然相同。察觉到自身与机神之间存在有思想上的分歧，这让赞扎感到了一瞬间的不快。只不过，他倒也无法否认自己的确有意于去对身躯上的那些有机生命予以关注。

尽管从造物的出发原点上，便略有别于自身与模仿自身而造的无机生命均无需参与以太循环的机神，但如今从巨神那造物的原点上繁衍生长而来的有机生命，虽然认定了他们渺小、寿命短暂又思维愚蠢，可那些一代代、日复一日依照制定的“秩序”刻画出的颇有生机的行动轨迹，的确直到眼下的这一瞬间，也暂且依然能够获得神明的青睐。

只是事到如今，再想要轻易地让机神理解这一分歧的缘由已是不可能的了——况且这存在于意识之中的分歧之微小，想必在互为世界、永恒存在的二神面前终究不足一提。

考量如此，故而默默消化着自身不快的巨神仅是为确被点中的此番思绪略有所沉思，但未经数秒便再度取回了掌控话语走向的气势。

“……你是代替他们，来谈判的——”

“是请求，赞扎。”

于此刻，就紧随在巨神口中渐显尖锐的说法之后，自两个意识互相交融之处亦再度响起了梅纳斯的更正。

虽能够肯定自身所提一事具备的合理性，也并不苦于使用话语去阐述所提之事的合理性，她却依旧在赞扎有些延缓的回应中，略有顾忌于自己的遣词用句是否妥当、是否会勾起巨神不必要也不因有的猜忌心。

正是这顾虑延长了她道出的解释。

“你也应该是知道的，赞扎。尽管非我本意，但我释放的以太流充斥着你我脚下的海洋，拒绝着你的孩子。而我的孩子则缺乏对水的适应性。”

应着这阐述，她那垂于意识身侧的两手随之在胸前合拢。

“在你我之间，永远无法自然展开生命的连结与交换。故而自从你我各自投入创造、孕育新的生命之后，面对面伫立的两个世界便陷入了封闭；自从你我没有呼唤过对方开始，我们双方的世界也就不再有任何的呼喊。”

身为神明，她不愿在世界面前说谎、也从没有说谎的必要。因此，她也就无法推说自身不是在借这实现机械界人愿望的契机，想要与并未对立却也长久未曾对话的相对面的存在，找回往昔的和睦。

所以这话语是发自意识且发自心灵的，这劝诫是诚实而有力的。也就使得仍不免甩脱不去迟疑的那一方，也切实地在意识之中因为这唯一映在眼眸中的存在所表露出的恳切而动摇、而迟疑。

“——梅纳斯。”

就在这呼应之下，就在那悬浮的意识之中，她几乎可见从巨神的双翅下轻轻扇动而起的团簇气流。

“你说……你我之间缺乏‘呼唤’？”

“是的。”

“你说从今往后你我之间的‘呼喊’，将会变得缺乏根基？”

“……——是的。”

“你说，你与我就将会变成那样。”

“这世界就将会变成那样，赞扎。”

一如面对自我般澄明可见，亦如面对自我般没有隐瞒。就在二神彼此之间，由此回响着仿若达成了共识的话音。

世界即是我们，我们即是世界；然而一旦彻底予以封闭，彼此之间那近乎于无限的凝视，也终将有僵死之时。

“所以桥梁是必须的，赞扎。”

她说服着、规劝着；之耐心、之恳切、之真诚，令巨神也不禁要尝试着将她的思绪纳入自身考虑的范围。

“回答我，梅纳斯——”

她听见赞扎的声音，再度从自身意识的深处响起。

“你是否已打定了主意？”

“我确实坚信有此必要。”

“让本应无从接触的存在由此接触，世界的‘秩序’是否会受损？”

“让我们的孩子得以走到这一步的，正是我们制定下的‘秩序’。”

“这‘沟通’能有什么意义？能为你与我带来什么益处？”

“这‘沟通’本身就是意义。就像你与我展开沟通一样。”

事已至此，涌起在意识之中的某种即将成功的预兆，让她变得一步也不愿再向巨神退让了。

“——赞扎。”

她继续呼喊着、呼唤着，于是——从巨神意识的胸腔中，终于缓缓地发出了如下冗长的回音：

“……如果你坚持此举之必要，坚持此举乃因果之必然，我也将遵从此因果之流、委身此必然之大势。”

就在这一瞬之间，似乎能看见赞扎微微皱着眉头、如同自身造出的新生命中最初的婴孩，为是否要去抓取摇篮边垂挂的五彩又迷人的事物而有所迷惑的模样——

她不禁为之莞尔。

“无需怀疑。现在的我与你，可以共同达成这一心愿。赞扎。”

便是顺应着这话音，有了机械界人所做躯体的机神，主动伸出了左腕。这左腕碰触到了巨神的右腕。

两个“世界”的轻微相碰，在彼此的躯体上发起了和谐的共鸣；两腕交叠，在虚空中连结起了可供生命行径的通道。

不需再多言一句，她能够感受到赞扎的意识由此也正凝聚在了这连通的交点；在他那张意识的面孔上，虽仍旧是难以彻底读懂地皱着眉，现如今却到底也只是静静地凝视着在这交点上将要发生的景象。而换作是她，只需微笑地看着那彼此交叠的双手，她便能感到从中似乎已经诞生出了尚不可见的小小的新宇宙。

静而无声地阖拢了双目，将秘密暗暗地藏于心灵，她悄悄地吐出了一缕赞同且舒缓的叹息。

……现在还什么也不必做，什么也不用做、不能做，赞扎。现在，就让能够携手的我们一同静静地看着这个世界的未来吧。

就在这层层叠叠近乎于无限的海流之上，就在这繁繁密密仿佛是无垠的星空之下。

就让我们去散布下崭新的可能性吧。

 

—FIN—


End file.
